


Creations of the Valar

by mariahdontcarey



Series: An Unexpected Poem [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Iambic Pentameter, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariahdontcarey/pseuds/mariahdontcarey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another poem for class that I wanted to share. Feedback appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Creations of the Valar

**Author's Note:**

> Another poem for class that I wanted to share. Feedback appreciated!

Mahal never made one quite so fearsome.

Never have I set eyes on one so brave.

The mountain holds your natural rhythm

And they will carve the stone to make your grave.

Eru never made one quite so graceful.

Never have I set eyes on one so fair.

To Gil-galad, you kept ever faithful,

You who hath fallen while battle horns blare.

Yavanna never made one quite so soft.

Never have I set eyes on one so kind.

But your people have seldom known the cost

Of battles and the death they leave behind.

As ages pass, only man shall remain

And in their shining kingdoms, they will reign.


End file.
